The Very First Wonderland
by TheMadAlice
Summary: This is Nina's first wonderland adventure! We get to see her at the age of 5 in Lewis Caroll's Wonderland (For the first part) and then to MY wacky wonderland with some hot characters! They are purely for our eye candy though. (Till she grows up that is)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: NINA'S FIRST WONDERLAND PEOPLE! It's the wonderland she first went to at the tender age of 5.**

**Alice: I appear too, but as book reference...sort of.**

**Me: And you act weird. But I do not own the original Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll, his is in bold!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Little Nina, Nate, and Aaron were sitting in the garden of their little home. Their house was settled in the little country of Neoma. The country was prosperous but this family had some problems, like how their parents abandoned them when Nina was just born, and that the brothers were assassins. The older twin brothers, Nate and Aaron, were playing with their five year old sister as the sun rose high in the sky. They doted on her with showers of toys and love. Nina, on the other hand, did not know of this and was blissfully ignorant of it. Aaron sat on a wooden bench as Nina and Nate were besides him, peering at the pictures. Nate held Nina as Aaron read from a book, one with fairy tales that she would love dearly. Nina giggled when Aaron told of seven little dwarves and a princess named Snow White.

"Aaron-nii! Why does the princess eat an apple from a stranger?" Nina asked.

"Because she's stupid and too trusting. Stupid bit-" Aaron replied, flipping the page.

"Aaron! Don't say things like that with Nina around!" Nate scolded.

"Then let's read a different fuc-fun story." Aaron glared, reaching for another book, "How about Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

"Yay! Another story!" Nina cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

Nate cuddled her and grinned, "Aren't you just cute?"

Aaron ruffled her hair and she looked at him earnestly.

"Read!" She urged.

"Okay! Well…here we go," Aaron began, **"Chapter one, down the rabbit hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'And what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversations?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid,) whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a white rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her."**

Nina heard something rustle and glanced up, only to see to her delight, a pure white rabbit running. She zeroed in on it and noticed the clothing on it.

**"There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, 'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!' (when she thought if over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the same time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket or a watch to take out of it, and , burning wit curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge."**

The rabbit began to repeat what her brother read and with Nate immensely focused on the story, she managed to slip out of his grasp and without either brother noticing, she followed the rabbit, teddy near in hand. Running across the garden filled with blooming flowers and into the maze, she was fast enough to see the rabbit fall down in a rather large rabbit-hole. Nina squealed, clapping her hands together, and accidentally dropping her precious bear.

**"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."**

Nina grinned as she jumped and fell in the hole. She would not think of how her brothers would nearly go mad with her gone, only anticipating the fun and adventure that was to come.

**"The rabbit hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Alice had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down what seemed to be a very deep well."**

Nina felt slightly scared with the dark tunnel walls and the sensation of falling, but with the promise of excitement, she did not let it hinder her.

**"Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next. First, she trued to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything: then she looked at the sides of the well, and noticed that they were filled with cupboards and bookshelves: here and there she saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs. She took down a jar from one of the shelves as she passed, it was labeled, 'Orange Marmalade,' but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the jar for fear of killing somebody underneath, so managed to put it into one of the cupboards as she fell past it."**

Nina peered at the strange things hanging on the walls and found a jar, not of orange marmalade, but of pocky. She cheerfully took a packet and tore it open, and bit into one. She giggled and finished it, finding a trash can and cleaning up. For she was taught to have manners, and Nina kept looking at the objects as she fell past, hoping for more candy.

**" 'Well!,' though Alice to herself, 'after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs! How brave they'll all think me at home! Why, I wouldn't say anything about it, even if I fell off the top of the house!' (Which was very likely true.)**

Nina felt nothing but sadness as she realized that she left her bear and that the fall might never end. Was this the bear's punishment for leaving it behind?

**Down. down, down. Would the fall never come to an end? 'I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. 'I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-" (For, you see, Alice had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a very good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to listen to her, still it was good practice to say it over) '-yes, that's about the right distance - but I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?" (Alice had not the slightest idea what Latitude was, or Longitude either, but she thought they were nice grand words to say.)**

"How long will Nina fall? Is Nina near China yet? Why, Nina thinks that it will be very near soon!" Nina thought aloud.

**"Presently she began again, 'I wonder if I shall fall right through the earth! How funny it'll seem to come out among people that walked with their heads downwards! The Antipathies I think-' (She was rather glad there was no one listening, this time, as it didn't sound at all the right word.)'- but I shall have to ask them what the name of the country is, you know. Please, Ma'am, is this New Zealand or Australia?' (And she tried to curtsey as she spoke- fancy curtseying as you're falling though the air! Do you think you could manage it?) 'And what an ignorant little girl she'll think me for asking! No, it'll never do to ask: perhaps I shall see it written up somewhere."**

Nina yawned and finally got drowsy, "Nina is sleepy. Nina wants her onii-chans to nap with her."

**"Down, down, down. There was nothing else to do, so Alice soon began talking again. "Dinah'll miss me very much to-night, I should think!' (Dinah was the cat.) 'I hope they'll remember her saucer of milk at tea-time. Dinah, my dear! I wish you were down here with me! There are no mice in the air, I'm afraid, but you might caught a bat, and that's very like a mouse, you know. But do cats eat bats, I wonder?' And here Alice began to get rather sleepy, and went on saying to herself, in a dreamy sort of way, **  
**Do cats eat bats? Do cats eat bats?' and sometimes, 'Do bats eat cats?' for you see, as she couldn't answer either question, it didn't much matter which way she pit it. She felt that she was dozing off, and had just begun to dream that she was walking hand in hand with Dinah, and was saying to her very earnestly, 'Now Dinah, tell me the truth: Did you ever eat a bat?' when suddenly, thump! Thump! Down she came upon a heap of sticks and dry leaves, and the fall was over.**

Nina saw the light underneath her and she smiled, she fell for the last time and landed in a pile of crisp leaves and thin sticks. She looked around and only saw trees in shades of gold, scarlet, and bronze.

**"Alice was not a bit hurt, and she jumped up on to her feet in a moment: she looked up, but it was all dark overhead; before her was another long passage, and the White Rabbit was still in sight, hurrying down it. There was not a moment to be lost: away went Alice like the wind, and was just in time to hear it say, as it turned a corner, 'Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!' She was close behind it when she turned the corner, but the Rabbit was no longer to be seen: she found herself in a long, low hall, which was lit up by a row of lamps hanging from the roof."**

Nina sprang up and quickly ran to the direction of the rabbit's nonsense, her long black hair flowing and ruby eyes glimmering. She found a street filled with faceless people and stared. This was already quite the adventure! She hurried to the corner as the rabbit disappeared behind it, but when she turned, it was no longer in sight. Only to be greeted with the sight of an alley lit with lamps stringing it and glowing like timid fireflies.

**"There were doors all around the hall, but they were all locked, and when Alice had been all the way down one side and up the other, trying every door, she walked sadly down the middle, wondering how she was ever to get out again."**

Nina went up to several doors, knocking and talking, only to be left out and she pouted, walking into the middle.

**"Suddenly she came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it but a tiny golden key, and Alice's first idea was that this might belong to one of the doors of the hall; but alas! either the locks were too large, or the key was too small, but at any rate it would not open any of them. However, on the second time round, she came upon a low curtain she had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about fifteen inches high; she tried the little golden key in the lock, and to her great delight it fitted!"**

A green table dropped from the sky and landed before her, holding nothing more than a key and little box. She took the key and immediately rushed, noticing a tiny curtain and brushing it aside, revealing an extremely small door. Nina put in the key and she heard the click that meant it was unlocked…now how would she fit in it?

**"Alice opened the door and found that it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat hole: she knelt down and looked along the passage into the loveliest garden you ever saw. How she longed to get out of the dark hall, and wander about among those beds of bright flowers and those cool fountains, but she could not even get her head through the doorway; 'and even if my head would go through,' thought poor Alice, 'it would be of very little use without my shoulders. Oh, how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could, if I only knew how to begin.' For, you see, so many out-of-the-way things had happened lately that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible."**

Oh Nina, she knew that she would not fit even if she was tiny for her age. She peeked into the door and a garden that would rival Nate's was behind it. She drew back and headed back to the table. Now there was still the box.

**"There seemed to be no use in waiting by the little door, so she went back to the table, half hoping she might find another key on it, or at any rate a book of rules for shutting people up like telescopes: this time she found a little bottle on it, ('which certainly was not here before,' said Alice,) and tied round the neck of the bottle was a paper label with the words "Drink Me" beautifully printed on it in large letters."**

The box that was left was interesting. Now, Nina knew that she should not take things that were not hers, especially after she saw what happened to her friend Khadija and Lauren. But, being overwhelmed with curiosity, she opened the box and stared at vial. Inscribed on the inner wall of the box was the beautifully written words, 'Drink me.' Ah, what a quandary! Should she or shouldn't she?

**"It was all very well to say "Drink me," but the wise little Alice was not going to do that in a hurry: "no, I'll look first," she said "and see whether it's marked 'poison' or not": for she had read several nice little stories about children who had got burnt, and eaten up by wild beasts, and other unpleasant things, all because they would not remember the simple rules their friends had taught them, such as, that a red-hot poker will burn you if you hold it too long; and that if you cut your finger very deeply with a knife, it usually bleeds; and she had never forgotten that, if you drink much from a bottle marked "poison," it is almost certain to disagree with you, sooner or later."**

Nina groaned and pouted once again. Why was it that manners were such a_ pain_? She decided that since no one was there, no one would find out. She held up the vial and took off the stopper. Now, the question is…will it taste good?

* * *

**Me: This is like a teaser and I want to know if anyone wants to read about her first adventures. I do promise to put in some very hot characters. They're for our eye candy and Nina's babysitters so that she wouldn't manage to set something on fire and etc. *drool* I can see them now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hahaha...well this is where Nina gets a little fear of heights.**

**Nina: It ain't little...**

**Me: Kinda is.**

**Nina: I FELL FROM THE SKY! ****_THE SKY!_**** DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT'S IT'S A LITTLE FEAR! AND I WAS 5!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't..."_**

The little girl held the vial in one hand and the key in another. Nina tilted her head back and drank the rather sweet concoction. She liked it enough to drink it to the last drop and licked her lips. "

_Do you know that all games have rules?"_

"Eh? Who is talking to Nina?" She asked, looking around.

_"Games always have rules."_

Nina looked under the table and found no one, "Hey mister, where are you?"

_"It's been decided from the beginning."_

Nina's eye twitched in irritation. (Lord knows how many times that Wonderland makes her eye twitch.)

_"You knew that right?" _

Nina held the box and was trembling, trying not to throw a tantrum.

_"You have to play the game…" _

Nina's hands tightened on the box, causing it to dig into her hands.

_"Because that's the rule…"_

Her control snapped and she utterly destroyed the box, smashing it into smithereens with her hands.

"Mister… it won't do if you make Nina mad you know…" She said deathly calm, the remains of the box falling to the floor.

_"…Be careful and beware of this game…not all is what it seems."_

"Yes, I do believe so, a talking pedophile like you is one I believe." Nina said irked.

_"I highly doubt a five year old would respond like that…but in order to leave, you must 'finish' the game."_

"Whatev-AHHHHHH!" Nina screamed as the ground became nonexistence and she was falling from the sky, "NII-CHAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Aaron closed the boring book and sighed, "Oi Nina, did you like that book?"

Nate was blinking from his half dazed state and then gulped, "Aaron…"

"Yea bro?" Aaron responded, putting the book away.

"CALL THE PO-PO! NINA'S GONE!" Nate freaked.

Aaron grabbed Nate by the collar of his shirt and glared venomously at his older twin, "What…The…Hell…HOW DID YOU LOSE HER WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING CUDDLING HER YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

"Wahhhhhh! SOMEONE HELP!" A shrill girl's voice cried out.

Shay and Sean looked up and saw nothing but in a matter of seconds a small female body was… falling from the sky?!

"Onii-san!" Shay said to his brother, both rushing to catch the little girl.

She landed in their arms with enough impact to send all three reeling to the ground. Nina started to cry and she was in the middle of both brothers.

"Nina wants to go home! Nina doesn't want to be here anymore! Onii-chans! Nina wants her onii-chans!" Nina hiccupped.

Sean blinked as he stared at the little girl he had never seen before, long waist length black hair with front bangs, wide ruby eyes, white porcelain skin, tiny frame, and clothed in a Lolita kimono dress, white stockings, and black Mary Janes.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked. Nina looked at them through tears and their short dark purple hair intrigued her.

She immediately stopped crying and squealed, "PURPLE HAIR!"

Nina tackled both brothers and giggled.

"I take it as an okay then." Shay grinned.

"Nina's name is Nina! I'm five!" She declared, getting up as the brothers were chuckling.

"I'm Shay and this is my older brother Sean, now Nina, how in the world did you manage to fall from the sky?"

* * *

"NINA! GET BACK HERE IF YOU'RE HIDING! IF YOU DON'T, SO HELP ME, I WILL MURDER NATE! BUT IF A BASTARD KIDNAPPED YOU, THEN MR. KIDNAPPER, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Aaron seethed.

Nate twitched and they started looking in the gardens. The blooming orchids and other flowers appeared to be dull without the little girl running around and playing. It seemed the mother nature missed Nina.

"Yo Aaron, let's go to the maze. She tends to hide in there." Nate deduced.

"Fine, but you are dead meat after we find her." Aaron glared.

"Yes, yes." Nate waved off.

They entered the maze and headed to the center, calling out the youngest sibling's name. They approached the last turn and then on the floor was none other than Nina's favorite bear. Nate looked alarmed as Aaron cursed. Nina never left that bear. Only times she would was if the bear needed to be fixed or cleaned, but it was just fixed yesterday.

"Shit… someone must have taken her." Aaron muttered.

"Brother, was there ever a hole in this garden?" Nate asked, seeing the hole for the first time.

"No, this is weird… it's like something unnatural lured her using something like a bunny that can talk to get her to someplace they want but…" Aaron trailed off.

"We need to get our sister back. So in the mood for a rescue mission?" Nate finished.

"Hell no, but I'll rescue Nina in any mood I'm in." Aaron smirked.

"Well, down the hole we go!" Nate said as they jumped.

* * *

Shay sat across from Nina as Sean got some tea and things to eat. Nina felt lonely without her bear.

"Shay onii-chan, I don't know how but I drank a potion thingy and then the voice started talking to me and… and the ground became air and Nina fell. Nina doesn't like falling anymore." Nina stated.

"A-ah…haha… so the voice led you here?" Shay twitched.

"No, it was Mr. Rabbit. He's rude and when I asked him for help he just left me and ran." Nina pouted.

Shay jolted and stared, "The white rabbit?"

"Yep." Nina responded as Sean came back with sweets and tea.

"Why type of cake do you like Nina?"

"Chocolate cheesecake!" Nina said, getting distracted again.

'She's a like a squirrel… short attention span and energetic. Plus she's cute.' Sean chuckled. Nina cheerfully ate as Shay and Sean were laughing at how hungry she seemed. Their darker violet eyes twinkled with amusement and Nina glanced up.

Crumbs were all over her mouth and Sean took out a handkerchief, "Nina, you need to clean up!" Sean wiped the crumbs away and Nina rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Shay asked, cleaning up the plates.

"No…" Nina protested weakly before surrendering to a yawn.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked bemused.

"No, I am sleepy." Nina murmured, her eyes beginning to close.

Sean picked her up and Shay shook his head.

"Big brother, she's probably The Nina." Shay told his brother with slight curiosity.

"Yes, she just might be." Sean replied.

He went upstairs with the unconscious little girl and Shay sighed, "He's too nice… but thankfully she's only 5..."

* * *

"WHEN THE HELL WILL THIS FALL END DAMN IT?!" Aaron growled.

"Dude…calm down." Nate sighed and lounged as they fell.

Several objects floated besides them and Nate snatched a Dr. Pepper.

"So they have these too… I'm starting to like this wonderland." Nate chuckled.

"SHUT UP! We need to hurry and find Nina before anything happens." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Aaron… she's so cute that not even you can stand against her… YOU ALWAYS FALL FOR HER PUPPY EYES!" Nate yelled.

"It's just her though…" Aaron muttered.

"Incest… is that what I sense in this relationship with you and Nina?" Nate questioned.

"…MOTHERFUCKER! I AIN'T SLEEPING WITH MY LIL SIS!" Aaron roared, trying to throttle Nate.

"That's what the stubborn ones say." Nate smirked, easily dodging his brother.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO STRAIGHT HELL!"

* * *

**Me: Just where do I get my ideas from...**

**Nina: This is slightly disturbing...**

**Alice:...Dear God, just where do your ideas come from?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Tis a short chapter methinks.**

**Nina:...WTF**

**Me: Reading Much Ado About Nothing, sorry. Oh and I don't own any original Alice's Adventures in wonderland~**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**"In contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would... You see?"**_

The day turned into night and Sean was getting ready for bed. He was putting his shirt when the door opened. Sean turned and Nina peeked from the door.

"Shay nii-chan? Can I sleep with you?" She asked, coming into the room.

"Yea why?" Sean asked, handing her hand and guiding her to the bed.

"I felt scared with the big room when the lights were off." Nina replied as he lifted her onto the bed.

"Really?" Sean blinked.

"Uh huh!" Nina said, snuggling under the covers as Sean tucked her in.

Sean got in the bed on the other side and held her hand, "You won't be scared if I'm here right?"

"Yea Sean onii-chan!" Nina giggled.

He turned off the lamp and Nina snuggled closer. Her eyes closed as soon as it became dark and her breathing deepened. Sean stared at her and smiled softly. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sean felt scared, he was in his room but it was when he was in the Heart faction. He knew what was going to happening next…and he dreaded it. Turning he faced the door as it opened to reveal his stepmother, clad in only a robe and nearly see through nightgown. On her face was a victorious grin and Sean was terrified. She slinked towards him after closing the door, and purred, "Oh Sean, forgive me, that I'm just walking like this into your room. But you know there is something I wanted for a while…" Sean felt the coils of hatred and fear sink their fangs into his heart and he didn't respond. "When you don't do what I tell you, well I think your father will hear things that wouldn't make him proud of you. Oh and what would say your little brother when I tell him some new secrets~" That was the first of the nights that she forced him to make love…no…it was rape. That woman took a fancy to him even though she married his father. But he felt her pushing him onto the bed and he wanted to scream. Scream and let their father know of this woman's infidelity. But he couldn't breathe. He felt his lungs burn for air, shut his eyes, and heard that woman shouting his name. When he was finally able to see, a young woman looked at him concerned, her face was blurred except for her red eyes and her dark hair. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Sean, why can't you see that I'm right here?" Sean was opening his mouth to try and speak but the dream shattered.

He was startled and sat up quickly. Sean panted for breathe and looked around wildly. The small body next to him was still and he looked over. Nina was deep asleep and had both her hands fisted and near her face. She looked peaceful and he settled back down. Why was it now that he had those nightmares again? The man shut his eyes. "Onii-chan?" Nina asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sean looked back at her and she was swaying back and forth. "Yes?" He asked. "Onii-chan is nice." Nina said, hugging him, "Just like my teddy bear." Sean paused and noticed she stop preferring herself in third person. He hugged her back and stroked her hair soothingly, "What is your teddy bear like?" "He's nice, fluffy, cuddly, soft, and…he's…very…gentle…" Nina said, falling asleep once again. Sean blinked and looked at the sleeping girl, she was so innocent and naïve. But maybe, he should get her a bear, after all, she seemed so attached to it.

* * *

"Ugh just where the hell are we now?" Aaron groaned as they fell in a pile of leaves.

"Dunno, but I see small footprints." Nate shrugged, hugging Nina's bear.

"…Why we are twins I shall never know…" Aaron sighed, exasperated but following the trail diligently.

"Hahahaha, I know! It's because we both love Nina~" Nate laughed.

"…I should bitch slap you right now." Aaron said deadpanned.

* * *

Nina swung her feet and quietly sat on the armchair as Sean and Shay picked out her new clothes at the tailor's. She didn't know why they were in here when the toy shop with the cute teddy was only across the street. She sighed and the boys were debating over a frilly dress and another one. Nina looked over her shoulder. The brothers wouldn't need her since they already know her size right? The girl got up and walked out the door. Nina was walking across the street humming and oblivious. Surely there was no problem with her being gone for only a little bit nee?

* * *

Aaron checked his phone and whistled, Wonderland had awesome wifi. Nate ran up and stared at him.

"Dude, are we gonna save Nina or not?" Nate asked.

"Yea but check this out. Five full fucking bars!" Aaron gleamed.

"…Remind me to get Nina a phone when she turns twelve." Nate sighed, thinking that she could call them at then and make the searching easier.

Aaron snorted, "Nina…and a cellphone. Bro, those two don't mix unless you want her to use it to injure someone."

Nate shook his head, "If we teach her how to use it then it'll be alright."

"If you want a disaster then please, continue this lunacy." Aaron said.

* * *

Shay heard the bell on the door ting and took no real notice of it. He held a soft lavender baby doll dress with a simple design and looked up.

"Big brother, let's see if she likes this one." Shay smiled.

"Hmmm, yes, after all she should get a choic- Wait! Where did she go?!" Sean asked worriedly when they peered over at the now empty chair.

* * *

Nina giggled as she crossed the street and entered the toy shop. She headed straight to the stuffed animals and gazed at the numerous toys. She ran up to the pandas and hugged one in joy.

"Hey! Do you like pandas too?" a little boy called out, running up towards her.

"Yep! I like bears and other animals too!" Nina smiled shyly, hiding nearly all of her face behind the panda.

"My name's Remington Antoine! What's yours?" Remington asked, starting to peer around the panda to see the pretty girl.

"N-Nina. My name is Nina Ayishik." Nina blushed, clutching the panda even more.

"Hey Nina! I wanna see you!" Remington said as he pulled the panda away, his eyes widened when he was finally able to see.

Nina blushed even harder. She never felt that comfortable with others her age, she was either surrounded by toys or older people. Remington took her hand and smiled.

"Call me Remie! I'll show you the best toys in here! And we have the same eye color! This is awesome!" The youth grinned, his eyes twinkling from underneath his brown locks.

He dragged her to the back of the store and he was right. There was even a puppet show going on! Nina smiled to the ground and Remie held her hand tighter when he saw.

* * *

The twins reached the faceless town and gaped, one in horror and the other in complete bliss.

"Oh…my…god…AARON! LOOK AT THIS!" Nate hyped.

"What?! OH HOLY FUCKING BULLSHIT! WHY DON'T THEY HAVE FACES?!" Aaron freaked.

"Omg! Aaron! This is my second best day ever! First a mysterious hole in the garden and then faceless people! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! I FUCKING LOVE THIS PLACE!" Nate squealed, acting like Nina when she gets excited.

"NOT COOL BRO, NOT COOL! THEY DON'T HAVE FACES! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT A VILLAGE OF SLENDERMEN! NINA COULD BE EATEN RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE!" Aaron screamed, shaking his brother, "AND YET HERE WE ARE! WITH YOU FUCKING FANGIRLING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

* * *

**Me: Nina has a crush~ Nina has a crush~**

**Nina: *blushes* S-SHUT UP!**

**Me: Now, I wonder how the roleholders would handle you having a crush and that you were visiting him just befo-**

**Nina: *covers my mouth and still blushing* P-Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Nng, this will be a story I hope to finish with about 12~15ish chapters.**

**Nina: Tis a hard past to write right?**

**Me: Actually no, it's just that as a kid I can't make you experience some things.**

**Nina: True.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Remie and Nina were holding hands as they watched the puppets dance on the stage with silly outfits. Remie would occasionally glance at Nina and stare when she laughed or smiled. Something about this girl made him want to protect her. He smiled to himself and held her hand tighter. Nina blinked and giggled at him, making him blush.

"Remie-chan, we're friends right?" Nina asked.

"Y-Yea! Why'd you ask?" Remie asked in return.

"Because I like you and want to make sure you like me too!" Nina said innocently.

"Wha- ah! Erm…" Remie trailed off, growing as red as a rose.

"Hm? Ah! Sean-nii and Shay-nii might be worried about me. I didn't tell them that I left!" Nina realized, immediately letting go of his hand and hopping off the bench they sat on.

"Eh! N-Nina-chan! Where are you going?!" Remie whispered urgently, chasing her down the aisles filled with toys.

"To my nii-chans!" She replied, running to the door as two teens came in.

"Ah!" The three squeaked as they fell to the floor.

"Um, I'm sorry." Nina said quickly, dusting off her kimono.

"No, it's alright little miss!" The one dressed in a nobleman's clothes and had white hair.

He extended a hand to the teen that was the polar opposite in looks. Remie pushed Nina behind him as she peeked over his tiny shoulder.

"Mr. White! Mr. Black! We're sorry we ran into you!" Remie said, slight fear lacing his voice.

"Remie-chan? Why are you scared of the misters?" Nina asked quietly, she felt the power radiating off of them the moment she made impact.

The teen called 'White' smiled kindly and chuckled as 'Black' was quiet and stoic. Just what did she get herself into this time?

* * *

"Nina! Where are you?!" Shay yelled, frantically searching for her.

Sean came up with a pale face, "Shay, she's not in any of the stores on this side!"

"Just where is she?! Wait! What about the toy store?" He asked, anxiously.

"I'm not sure but it could be worth a try." Sean said calmly, hoping for the best.

* * *

Nate and Aaron ran as fast as they could to escape the faceless that were chasing after them with torches and pitchforks.

"DAMN YOU AARON! YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY AROUND WITH THOSE GIRLS DIDN'T YOU?!" Nate screeched in anger.

"Dude, I am a growing boy. I have needs." Aaron said nonchalantly.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" The mob chanted, brandishing their weapons.

"YOU FUCKING GIGGOLO! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER WE GET NINA BACK!" Nate roared, clutching the bear to his chest for dear life.

"Whatever, at least the Slenderman village chicks were good." Aaron shrugged, just jogging calmly.

"HAHAHA! I WANNA EAT THEM WITH KETCHUP!" Someone laughed cheerfully.

Both twins paused for a moment and looked back before grinning like demons and sprinting off, "BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO CATCH UP!"

* * *

Nina was running. Scratch that, she was being dragged by Remie. They weaved around people and Nina was literally flying since Remie was running as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"Remie-chan, where are we going?" Nina asked calmly.

"W-We're going to Raven's house!" Remie sweat dropped, running even faster to the Diamond faction.

"Um, what about my nii-chans?" Nina blinked.

"It's okay! They'll understand!" Remie said, throwing her into a carriage and hopping in, "Oji! To Raven's house!"

"Yes young master!"

* * *

Nate panted for breath besides a golden tree as Aaron lounged on a bench.

"You…fucking…whore." Nate gasped, throwing the bear at Aaron.

Aaron caught it and smirked, "I do believe that the term is playboy."

"You son of a bitch!" Nate growled.

Aaron's face grew somber, "Yea, all three of us are."

Nate quieted and sat on the bench with Aaron, "I wonder if they're rotting in hell right now."

Aaron sighed, "Such a lovely thought there my dear brother, but-"

A carriage rushed by and there was Nina smiling and waving.

"NII-CHANS!" She called out the small window.

Their jaws dropped and they hurried to follow, running like mad men.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US?!"

* * *

"Nina-chan! Those were your brothers?" Remie asked, curiously.

"Uh huh! They're strong!" Nina extolled.

Remie grinned, "I brought some games along and teddy bears! Oh and if you press this button, snacks and drinks will come out. This button turns the sits into bed and give you pillows and blankets!"

Nina's eyes widened, "No way!"

Remie pressed the both buttons, "Way."

* * *

They went under a gate and she heard Remie sigh in relief.

"Remie-chan! Where are we now?" Nina asked.

"In the diamond faction! We are heading to Raven's house! He has long bunny ears." Remie replied, hugging her.

"Ah! Remie-chan! It's 3 o'clock!" Nina said happily.

"Eh? What's special about that?" Remie asked curiously.

Nina smiled, and whispered in his ear, "In Japan, it's the perfect time to kill."

Remie felt fear instantly and froze, when she drew back, her eyes had become dangerous.

But he slowly smirked, "But Nina-chan~ In this world, we can kill anytime we want!"

Nina smiled finally going back to normal, "Is that house Raven-chan's?"

"Uh yea." Remie said, looking out the window.

On the grand staircase leading to the front doors, was a small child. He had dark navy blue hair that was short with side bangs framing his face. His large rabbit ears had two gold loops on them and his eyes were the colors of fire. He walked up to the carriage as it slowed and opened the door, extending a hand to Nina.

"I am Raven Brendan, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nina." He said politely.

Nina took his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too Raven-chan!"

* * *

**Me: And that is why I like 3 o'clock!**

**Nina: Oh wow.**

**Me: Yes, tis sexy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Third update of the day~ I just enjoy torturing the white rabbits in Wonderland. Hahahaha. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

The white rabbit sweat dropped as he ran in his rabbit form. He had been buying sweets from the Diamond Faction's confection store. He hurried out into the familiar backyard of the Brendan estate.

_**"I was so busy collecting her sweets without anyone knowing that I'm now late! I have to rush to the castle at this rate. I also have to deal with this annoying eye patch that the pig breathe caused. This is not my lucky day!" He thought.**_

"UGH!" He coughed out blood from the impact of hitting the ground harshly, looking behind him he sniffled, "What's grabbing my tail? This is so not my lucky day…"

"Hello Mr. Rabbit, it's good to see you again. But to see you again on a full moon that's red. Hmm, I wonder what our fate will be." Nina said cheerfully, not letting go of his tail.

"Nina-chan! What did you catch- Oh, it's the rabbit." Remie sighed disappointed.

"I commend you on capturing a wild animal though you are a girl." Raven applauded.

"Hey, aren't rabbit's feet good luck." Remie said suddenly.

Today was not the White Rabbit's luckiest day.

* * *

_**"This is bad! I'm not supposed to get caught!"**_

Nina released him and giggled, "How lovely, I always wanted an animal besides a parrot that could talk!"

"Wha?" He asked, wagging his bruised tail.

"I'm Nina, this is Remie and Raven. It's been at least 2 days since I fell in Wonderland. " Nina laughed, the boys standing behind her, muskets in hand.

The White Rabbit had never felt so much fear from children as of this moment.

_**"Is this girl touched in the head or something? Nothing good will come out of this."**_

He was about to run when Raven's hand clamped around his white bunny ears and yanked him back.

_**"CAUGHT JUST LIKE A PITIFUL RABBIT!"**_

"Eh~ Don't run away like that! Nina is nice Mr. Rabbit!" Remie said.

Nina just stared and sighed, "He's no fun. But this world must be very wonderful."

"I'm just a salary man working in a lodging and 10-minutes away from the castle." Rabbit replied.

"Hmm, take us with you." Raven concluded.

_**"They won't listen to what I say… Ah! The Cheshire cat or Mad Hatter! She may want to visit them!"**_

"I have an odd feeling that he is thinking I'm going to be romantically interested in men when I am just 5." Nina twitched.

"This is one weird rabbit." Remie stated.

_**"If she meets them…it's going to caused such a fuss. The queen might even get mad if she finds out that a human has come to wonderland. I must get her back!"**_

"Hey Nina-chan. Are you the Nina that the rules says we have to like you and be nice?" Remie asked.

"I dunno." She replied, the three children stared at the rabbit.

_**"Oh! I see now! If this form is no good then…"**_

"Actually this is my form," he said, turning into a teen with white hair and red eyes, "You are disappointed I am not a real talking white rabbit aren't you?!"

"Wow! I didn't know that Mr. Rabbit was a human with rabbit ears! You're a new human race! Appropriate for an innkeeper of the Heart Faction!" Remie cheered, holding one of the rabbit man's hands.

_**"So it had the opposite affect.."**_

"N-No! The faction I live in isn't special! It really isn't!" He complained.

"Then what kind of place is it?" Raven asked, hugging Nina from behind.

Nina and Raven looked closely alike, their flaming red eyes and dark hair. But hers was pure black compared to Raven's navy blue.

"Umm, are you two siblings?" Rabbit hesitatingly asked.

"…Your really stupid aren't you?" Nina and Raven said simultaneously.

"A-anyway, the castle is boring with it's simple trump card motif. And all it has is a garden of roses, just an old and stuffy faction."

All three pairs of eyes gleamed with interest.

"Oh no, they like this?! Umm uhhh and… IT'S A COUNTRY FULL OF MEN!"

"Hmm, I don't really care about that but my brothers might be there so it's better if we checked it out." Nina yawned.

"Oh~ Let's play a game! If we win you take us and if we lose we stay here." Remie grinned.

"Then what is the game about?" Rabbit asked eagerly, thanking the heavens that a chance to get rid of them appeared.

"What about an exchange of cool words?" Remie shrugged.

"…wha?" Nina and Raven said, staring at their companion blankly.

"I'll start! A chaotic world with no reason wanders!" Remie declared.

_**"AM I TO STIRKE A POSE TOO?!"**_

"Your turn." Remie smirked.

_**"I-I have to do it! I-I can overcome this trial!"**_

"Angel of love or something." Rabbit said.

"That was a response so poor, I can only feel pity for you." Raven sighed.

"This is how it's done! The Angel of Wisdom, doomed to fall, steals the heart of the pure maiden with a single smile." Remie declared, holding out a hand while the other was placed above his heart.

_**"Whoa…so many words I didn't even know!"**_

Thus the White Rabbit had confirmed his lost to a 6 year old.

"Uh Um! Tears of the sea!" He declared, determined for another round.

"The fallen angel dances above the sea of ashes!" Remie laughed evilly, "The unending cycle of death and rebirth turns ruthlessly!"

_**"He's going so fast that I can't even understand what's going on!"**_

Nina and Raven sat down on the grass as the maid brought out sweets and laid them on a low rise table.

"How far do you think this will go?" Nina asked.

"Until another time change for sure." Raven answered.

They started to eat and watched the rabbit and Remie fight with words.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" The rabbit cried.

"Reason for defeat…too shy." Nina stated.

"I win. So take us to the castle." Remie smiled.

"Ugh, that was not fair, it was your specialty! I want to go again! But with a different topic!" Rabbit twitched.

"Okay fine." Remie agreed.

_**"Hmm, what can I do against this boy? What's something he would be bad at?!"**_

"Ah! Let's go a girl power word exchange game!" Rabbit declared.

Nina choked on her cookie, laughing as her face grew red. Raven patted her back and she stopped but had to fan herself.

"It's a cool word exchange where the subject is things with a lot of girl power!" Rabbit explained.

"G-Girl power?" Remie sweat dropped.

* * *

**Nina: This is the most interesting game I have ever seen.**

**Me: Tis funny isn't it?**

**Nina: Hell yes, it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ugh, I ran across another Alice in Wonderland and found another perverted Hatter. Only thing is that he'll screw anything cute. Be it a guy or girl.**

**Nina:...what the hell...**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Remie was nervous as the Rabbit stood proudly.

_**"Let me explain, I, who is indebted to The Queen of Hearts, am quite informed on things all girl power. This won't be easy for you!"**_

"AN APPLE PRINTED SCRUNCHY!" Rabbit screamed thunderously.

"…Is the White Rabbit high on drugs?" Nina asked.

"I do not know but it seems so." Raven nodded.

"Uhhh…OREOS!" Remie yelled back.

"…How will he ever get a wife?" Raven twitched.

"A DATE THAT PULLS YOUR HEART STRINGS!" Rabbit said earnestly.

"A picnic! No! TOMATO!"

"A TRI-COLOR ONE-PIECE!"

"P-Pie!"

"SPEAKING OF P WORDS OF GIRL POWER IT IS PILATES!"

"I-I have returned!"

_**"I won but somehow I'm not very proud of it…"**_

"Cause, lack of manliness. What man in God's name would be happy about winning a fight with girl power words?" Nina shook her head.

"N-Now it's one-on-one! I won't take weird children to the Hearts Faction!" Rabbit laughed.

Nina immediately smirked before getting in a damsel in distress pose.

"I see, I weird girl like me…" She pretended to sniffle.

"Uh…well…" Rabbit sweat dropped, it was ungentlemanly to make a little girl become distressed.

Remie walked over to Raven and whispered, "What is she doing?"

"Just watch." Raven chuckled.

"But I originally wasn't like this…you see, my parents abandoned me and my older brothers when I was just born…and with their jobs, they didn't get to stay home often~" Nina said, forming fake tears, "But whenever I read books, I could let my imagination soar and pretend to have a complete family."

"S-stop with the sad talk." Rabbit said, crying at her sad past, "I-I didn't know that it was like that."

"Oh, do you know my feels? Do you think it's sad?" She asked, nonchalantly as the tears disappeared.

"Yeah." Rabbit nodded, taking out a handkerchief.

"Do you sympathize with me?"

"Yeah."

"Will you take us?" Remie interjected.

"Nope."

"Tch, and here I thought her story would get it." Remie snarled.

"Um, Remie, it really isn't a story. That really is my past you know." Nina said.

"THIS AND THAT ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SUBJECTS! DON'T YOU DARE 'TCH' ME!," Rabbit yelled at Remie but turned to Nina, "But my sincerest apologies about your parents."

"No biggie, I heard that mom ran off with the butler and dad with a prostitute after they couldn't stand each other 3 years after leaving me." Nina shrugged.

"Your past is so tragic…" Remie twitched, "And yet you are so nonchalant."

"Tis only the past my brethren, tis only the past." Nina grinned, fisting her hand for a moment.

"Well, I believe that it is my turn to challenge the rabbit." Raven sighed, taking out a deck of cards, "How about a game of Old Maid?"

"Look kids! I can't hang around you guys! I have things to do! I don't have any free time! I'M ON AN IMPORTANT ERRAND RIGHT NOW!" Rabbit said desperately.

Behind him, the sun was rising and Nina put a hand to her mouth and let a puff of laughter escape.

"What is it now?" Rabbit asked.

"For such an important errand, you sure took your time. The sun is starting to rise too." Nina scoffed.

The Rabbit ran with all his might away from the kids.

* * *

"Hey Raven, what does your father do?" Nina asked.

"He was doll maker." Raven said, "Here I'll show you his work room."

They traveled all the way to the back and Remie entered a different door.

"I'm going to take a nap." Remie yawned.

"Ah, okay." Nina sighed, following Raven as he opened the door.

Nina stepped in and gaped. All the dolls were beautiful. Oddly, the only hair color was black and eyes were red…just like her. Raven closed the door and took one off the shelf. He handed it to Nina and she was shocked. The small doll was the exact image of her.

"Um, R-Raven. Why does it look like me?" Nina asked nervously.

"I pieced all the puzzles together, though, they were not a lot. Your name is Nina and you have such a horrible past and yet you seem happy externally." Raven said, looking at her in awe.

"Uh, what is it?" Nina said, weirded out, and she felt as if the dolls were staring straight at her now.

Nina slowly made her way to the door, feeling nothing but anxiousness and fear. As if to deepen those negative feelings, the lights dimmed and Raven's eyes seemed to glow.

"You created this world, when you read those books, you wanted a world where no one would leave you." Raven said, holding her hand, "Mentally, you are actually unstable. You don't trust anyone. Not even your brothers. That's why you often go missing at times. It's because you would rather leave them before they leave you."

Nina stiffened, "I-I don't like this! Stop Raven! And you don't know me! Except for my name!"

"That's why they can't find you in Wonderland. It's because you don't really want to see them. But it's okay." Raven smiled sweetly, hugging her, "Because in Wonderland, none of us will ever hurt you."

Nina started to tremble and then Raven really looked at her. She was looking pale and he started to panic.

"Nina!" He called, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Nina woke up with tears streaming her face. She was in an unfamiliar room and the door opened. She looked up and there was Raven. His usually stoic face was full of sorrow and he hurried to her side.

Clasping her hand, he apologized, "I'm sorry Nina. I didn't mean to scare you. I really thought that if with a past like yours, you managed to create a world and can still smile. My father died one day and when mother got his clock repaired, he changed. Now he would beat her and…and…" his hand closed tighter and trailed off.

Nina blinked in surprise and smiled, "It's okay, but your dad shouldn't be hitting his wife no matter what."

"Yea." He smiled, before handing her a glass of water, "About those dolls, it might be safest to get out of here. He's obsessed with the creator. There's a lot of evidence that it could be you."

Nina took the glass and raised an eyebrow, "And what is this evidence?"

"Foremost, the creator is a female, has black hair, red eyes, and she can travel to this world including her elder twin siblings." Raven said, "But I don't know about your brothers. If they aren't twins they you should be safe from him."

Nina stared at Raven, "A little problem with that…Nate and Aaron are twins."

"…Shit." Raven cursed.

"Raven! That's bad wor-" Nina started.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE GIRL?!" Someone yelled, slurring and the stench of alcohol reached the room.

"Dear! Please! Raven has friends over!" A woman called.

"I AIN'T LET THAT RASCAL INVITE FRIENDS OVER! NOW WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?"

"Please! Even if she's the creator, there are rules that say you can't harm her!"

"SHADDUP YOU WHORE!"

"Eek!"

They heard a loud thump and footsteps thundering down the other hall. Nina rushed to the door but Raven caught her.

"Nina! You can't do anything against him!" Raven warned, keeping the rage aimed at his father muted.

"But he hit that lady! And no one deserves that!" Nina said desperately.

"Let's go get Remie and get away." Raven said, his tiny jaw twitching.

"Raven, what about the lady?!" Nina cried as he dragged her to Remie's room.

A butler came up with a maid, "Master Raven, we have gotten Master Remington in the carriage, please use this time to escape for now." He gestured to the woman next to him, "She will be your guard with others but they will meet you on the way."

"Alright." Raven said shortly as Nina tried to go to his mother, "Nina, please, she will get hit even more if we stay."

"Ah, and Master Raven, here are your rapiers." The butler said, handing a golden weapons to the small child.

Before Raven could even take a step after taking his rapiers, his father stumbled to their hall.

"Oi, little bitch, so this is where you have been hiding huh?"

* * *

**Me: It got so dark after just a few chapters O.O**

**Nina: Well, it's your fault.**

**Me: *bows* I am sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hmmmm, I turned this happy story so dark.**

**Nina: This is why you don't read scary stories whiling writing fan fiction. Especially mine.**

**Me: But it was a good story!**

**Nina: Whatever. And beware two gigantic paragraphs. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Raven's father was huge. He stood 7 feet tall and as wide as the hallway. Nina clutched Raven's hand and trembled. The man's eyes were a bright sickly green and he had a nest of brown hair.

He smiled down to the girl and said in a voice coated in sugar, "There you are. I was hoping that you would be older but hey, I can train you to be how I want a woman."

Nina started to tear and Raven went in front of her, "Father! Please listen to reason! None of Wonderland must harm her, if we do, there is a chance that she will eradicate this world. With all of us in it as well."

His father's eyes snapped to Raven and narrowed, "I wasn't speaking to ya. Ya little useless bunny. I can't even sell ya for money!"

Nina sniffled, "I want my Onii-chans."

"Hmm? Ya think you're gonna get awa-"

There was a large explosion that blasted the side of the wall and two figures coughed. Both of them stepped into the light and Nate glared at the older man.

"Damn this is why I fucking hate explosions. Fucking smoke clogging my fucking lungs. Making me fucking choke." Aaron coughed and then turned to the kids, "Oi, Nina, you alright?"

Nina nodded and ran to him, sniffling and hugged his leg. The twins noticed the fresh tears streaks on her face and then stared at the older man with murderous rage. Aaron put his hands over Nina's ears to protect her from the colorful language coming out from Nate. Raven and the servants gaped as Aaron picked her up and she shut her eyes and covered her ears. Nate took out his star-knives and hacked at the man. Aaron scooped up Raven and the maid lead them to the carriage.

"Nii-chan!" Nina cried over and over again, clutching him and didn't let go even when they got in the carriage.

"Shhh…it's alright. Calm down Nina." Aaron said soothingly, putting Raven down, and stroking her hair.

Raven and Remie sat across from the siblings and looked out the window. The clear afternoon sky was now a pouring rain. Nate came out without even a trace of blood and hurried into the carriage looking confused.

"The woman and the man turned into clocks." He said, sitting besides Aaron.

"That's what happens when we die, we turn into clocks and can revive ourselves after we bring the clocks to a repairman in our after image form." Raven explained, holding in the tears, knowing that his father had killed his mother.

He watched as Nina was held between both brothers gently and they whispered calming things to her. Remie looked at both his friends sadly, all three of them had horrible parents. Raven had an abusive father and a mother who never stood up to him, Nina's parents had abandoned her family, and his parents would dictate his life and had killed his first friend for not being a noble. Why was the world so cruel to children who were supposed to grow up happy?

"Oi, little brats. Thanks for looking after her when we couldn't." Aaron grinned.

"He's actually praising you two, forgive him when he called you two brats." Nate sighed, placing Nina on his lap and placing her teddy bear in her arms. She had cried herself to sleep and Aaron looked out the window, the sky was beginning to clear. Just what was this world?

"We got a few questions about this world care to explain?" Nate sighed.

"Actually, we can just explain everything at once. First, this world has no real sense of time nor weather. Thus we measure how we travel by saying how many time changes it took. But the time changes can be short or long and are never the same. Life also does not exist in this world. So murder is not a crime in our world as we were lifeless to begin with. We have nothing more than a clock in our body that replaces a heart that only you three have. As I have said before, a repairman can revive us but they have their limits. If a clock is completely shattered, that citizen is truly destroyed. Because we lack an actual and reliable time, we citizens of wonderland can be considered immortal. While we age like regular human to a degree, we will eventually stop aging and remain the same for the rest of our lives. We all age differently, though almost all citizens age to their teenage years at least. Many people question if we even have time at all." Raven said, "The seasons are random as well. So it can be summer in one faction while fall in another."

Remie added, "There are 5 faction in this world; Joker faction, Diamond faction, Clover faction, Heart faction, and Spade faction. The Jokers ,who live at the circus, are the ones who can go to your world and imprison rule breakers, and the like, they are our police or government but can not interfere and can not become a reigning faction due to their neutrality. Diamond faction, the amusement park, is a group of entertainers who can leave that faction at anytime. They are mostly of animal eared people and are generally very energetic. Clover faction, the towers, are those who are quiet and have one magical ability. They are peaceful and like serenity and are healers at times. Heart faction, the castle of hearts, is full of nobility. They are proud people who only marry within the faction to keep their blood 'pure' and many of them are arrogant. Spade faction, hatter mansion, are the criminals. They have broken wonderland's rules and they are the only ones who can break the ruling faction's laws but not the untouchable ones. The ruling faction is the one with the most power and can determine where a faction is to be located and many other things. Currently, it is the Diamond's reign but they are slowly losing power. Our culture is also determined by the ruling faction. The rules are numerous but one stands out and is known as the untouchable rule; Nina must be respected and must not be harmed for she is the creator."

"What? How can my sister create such a jacked up world?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Her mind is unstable that is why it is chaotic here. It is as simple as that." Raven stated.

They looked at the sleeping girl. She was just an innocent child. Yet she could create a world where murder was nothing. Nate hugged her tighter.

"Nina, what the hell happened to you?" He whispered.

* * *

Nina was warm, she opened her eyes and there was a vivid landscape of purple, green, and yellow.

"Ara, where am I?" Nina asked looking around.

_"You're in the dream world."_

"AH! It's the annoying mister!" Nina yelled, looking around.

_"…That hurts Nina…that really hurts."_

"But it's true."

_"Anyway do you want to help me chose the next role holders for another wonderland?"_

"Yay."

* * *

_"Okay so, Nightmare for Caterpillar, Gray for Lizard, and yada yada."_

"Yep. I really like them. Hehe, and there are only two girls."

_"We make a great planning team."_

* * *

The carriage trudged through the forest and Nina still hadn't woke up.

Nate smiled a bit, "Hey bro, isn't her birthday coming up?"

"Yea, what are we gonna get her? We had money and bought her everything she wanted." Aaron sighed.

"Mmm, true but we haven't stayed home for any of her birthdays." Nate chuckled.

"Tis sad. But we need to get out of here first." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"True but…ah well." Nate shrugged.

Remie and Raven were asleep on the mini bed and Nate put Nina with them.

"Do you think they'll be childhood friends?" Aaron asked.

"Possibly. That'll give them a leverage over any romantic interests. And we might be able to count on them to kick some ass when we're busy." Nate said.

"Hmmm, but they might fall in love with her." Aaron said thoughtfully.

"I will not entertain that thought." Nate twitched.

Nina stirred and they stopped briefly.

"Wait, I realized something." Nate said.

"Hm? What is it?" Aaron asked.

"Where the hell are we going?" Nate asked.

Aaron- (ಠ_ಠ)

* * *

**Me: Hehe, Aaron's face.**


End file.
